


Mystic Messenger Drabbles!

by Anjach



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Ships will be added, Sweet, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjach/pseuds/Anjach
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles/oneshots featuring the boys (and girls) of the game.More will be added.





	

He jumps again, clenching the hem of your shirt tightly, and you giggle at his jumpiness. He breathes out slowly, giving a shaky smile.  
"Sorry, it might not be so comfortable on my shoulder if I keep jerking like this, huh.." Yoosung worries out loud as you sit up straight, moving off of him. The horror film keeps flashing on the tv in the corner of your eye, before you look away from your loved one's nervous face.  
"Don't worry about it." You give the hand on your shoulder a slight squeeze and you feel him relax again.  
A minute passes and a particularly gruesome scene graces the screen. You are fine with it, but the blond beside you, not so much. Your hand is almost suffocated, and he gives a tense sigh before he retracts his arm from your shoulder and falls sideways into your lap.  
"Nope." You hear a muffled word from the shaken boy and bring your hands up to rub his shoulder and sift his hair through your fingers. The tv still shows screaming women and blood, but you feel no more shivers from Yoosung. You smile in content, hearing his breathing slow.

You wake up, back slightly sore, and slowly blink blurred eyes around the room. You see the tv with the title screen of a movie showing, the sun shining through the nearby curtains, and a sprawled out Yoosung laying over your body. Both pairs of legs are on the couch, and he is using your side as a pillow, like you used his hip and thigh during the night. Giving a groan, you try to stretch your arms and legs a bit, but he stirs, looking at you through lidded eyes like you did just a minute ago. He mumbles and closes his eyes again. You sigh- you might be stuck for a while.


End file.
